1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a tie-down anchor, and, more particularly, involves a tie-down anchor for pickup trucks which utilizes the stake pockets in the side rails of the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, pickup trucks are manufactured without built-in tie-down anchors to secure loads to the truck beds. Certain stake pocket anchors have been developed which consist of upper and lower compression plates, joined by an eyebolt, which enclose a rubber expansion block, so that, in drawing together the compression plates by tightening the eyebolt, the rubber block expands to press against the sides of the stake pocket Such devices, however, may pull out of the stake pocket, and generally are insufficient for securing heavy loads. Other tie-down anchors are available which may be permanently attached to the bed of the pickup by bolts or machine screws, but such tie-down anchors normally require undesirable multiple drilling on the exterior surface of the bed, and, if merely fastened by machine screws, have a tendency to rip out under a heavy load.
What is needed is an improved tie-down anchor for pickups which
is strong, durable, and capable of restraining heavy loads; PA1 is readily installable and removable; and PA1 utilizes available pickup bed stake pockets with only a minimum of drilling.